1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protecting cover, and more particularly, to a protecting cover that protects an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as cellular phones, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), electronic-book terminals, and smart phones have become popular with users, and the users enjoy various contents while carrying the electronic devices.
The users may perform wireless communication with other while using the portable electronic devices which they carry with them. The portable electronic device typically includes a display unit, an antenna device, an input/output device, and a data transmission/reception device.
With the dramatic advances in multimedia and display technologies, a resolution of the display unit of the portable electronic device has been improved and a touchscreen is now provided in the display unit, such that the user may manipulate the electronic device by touching the display unit of the electronic device with a finger or a stylus pen.
As such, on a front surface of the display unit of the portable electronic device, a protecting cover is provided to prevent damage of the display unit due to a scratch or a shock generated when the electronic device is dropped and touched.
The protecting cover is manufactured for protecting the display unit, so that it is formed of various materials, including both soft and hard materials. For example, the protecting cover may be formed of a soft plastic or leather material.
However, since a conventional protecting cover covers the display unit of the portable electronic device when the portable electronic device is not used, the user cannot see contents of the display unit. For example, the user needs to open the protecting cover to check the display unit to see simple reception data or transmission data. That is, each time when using the portable electronic device, to see contents of the display unit, the user has to open the protecting cover and press a button provided on the portable electronic device.
Thus, a need exists for a device that allows users to see contents of a display unit provided in a portable electronic device without opening the protecting cover.